


Adventures in Alola

by silentwhisper002



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Ash is a Good Brother, Ash is still Champion, Ash is the Overzealous Boyfriend, Awkward Romance, Everyone is Overprotective of Kukui's Kid, F/M, Fluff, Gladion is Overprotective, Gladion is a Soft Boi, Good Parent Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Idiots in Love, Just an Adorable Fic, Kiawe is the Overzealous Husband, Kukui Fam, Kukui and Burnet's Daughter, Kukui is a Push Over, M/M, Parent Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Pokemon League, Post-Anime, overprotective Kukui
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwhisper002/pseuds/silentwhisper002
Summary: After being crowned Champion, Ash decides to stay in Alola with his secondary family: Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet.Set six years after his initial win, now there's a new addition to the family with an energy level that no one really knows what to do with.Basically a really cute, fluffy Kukui Fam fic about what might have happened if Ash had stayed in Alola with my own little twist, and featuring Kukui and Burnet's confirmed child.
Relationships: Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Gladio | Gladion/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kaki | Kiawe/Mao | Mallow, Lusamine/Mohn (Pokemon)
Comments: 63
Kudos: 273





	1. Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum strolled the streets of the Mele Mele Market, Pikachu by his side.   
The sun was high in the mid-afternoon sky, casting a soft glow over the tent canopies. Blue waves lapped against the concrete banister creating a steady summer rhythm. Pikachu swayed his tail along to the beat as they continued on their way. The harsh rays of sunlight warmed his skin creating a thirst in the back of his throat. 

Glancing round, Ash spotted a milkshake stand only a few feet away. 

“Haha! Come on, Pikachu!”

“Pika!”

As the pair raced towards their frozen treats, a sudden weight hit from behind, sending him flying against the ground. 

Ash shut his eyes upon the impact, and when he awoke again, the market was gone, replaced with his room in Professor Kukui’s loft. 

Letting out a low groan, the teen rubbed the leftover sleep away. His blurry vision finally zeroed in on a pair of bright amber eyes peeking over his sheets. 

“Maggie!” He griped, swiping at the little girl, “Get off me!”

Instead of following her older brother’s command, Maggie jumped up and down atop Ash’s curled form.

“No! No! Get up! Mommy says!”

Not wanting to face the consequences of pushing his younger sister off the bed, Ash reluctantly sat up. “Alright, alright, I’m awake.”

Maggie climbed into his lap and stuck her face in close proximity to his own. “Hi, Big Brother!”

“Hello, Maggie. Would you mind getting down now?” 

Maggie made a defeated face that reminded him of the look her father often wore when Burnet won in an argument—which was more often than not. 

“Awww.”

“You wanted me up, didn’t you?”

Maggie’s face instantly brightened and Ash ruffled her dark curls. She was a perfect mix of her two parents, in looks and personality. She shared Burnet’s sharp amber eyes and golden skin, but had Kukui’s hair and smile. Like her father, Maggie had no off button but contained the same bright curiosity that her mother always exhibited. 

As of now, She carried that mischievous Kukui glint in her eyes, and he could tell that this was going to be one of her famous “no-off-button-moments.” She was a raging ball of energy this morning. 

Glancing at the alarm clock by his bed, Ash’s annoyance only grew as he registered the time.

“Maggie, what did you wake me up at seven in the morning for? It’s a Saturday, I still have a whole hour before I actually need to be up!”

“Mommy says!” Maggie repeated happily. 

_“Why the hell would Professor Burnet want me up this early?”_ he wondered, _“I don’t actually have to be at the league until ten.”_

“Fine, fine.” He grumbled, swinging his legs over the bed.

Maggie tumbled off of his lap, still caught in a fit of laughter as he stood and stretched, heading for the ladder.

“Be careful going down, okay Mags?” He reminded the child. 

Maggie huffed and placed her hands on her hips, giving him an adorable pout. “You don’t have to tell me! I’m a big girl now!”

“You’ll always be a little sprout to me.” Ash countered, sliding down the exit.

“Mommy!” Maggie yelped while her older brother gently helped her to the ground, “Ash says I’m a sprout!”

Burnet, who’d been standing over the stove all this time, turned and gave her daughter a confused look. “You’re not?” she asked, her tone light and playful.

Maggie’s pout only increased at her answer.

“Who’s a sprout?” Another sleep filled voice entered the kitchen. 

“DADDY!”

Maggie broke from Ash’s side and Tarous-rushed her father, who clearly wasn’t ready for the impact. 

“Hey there, Petal.” Kukui chuckled, picking the little girl up off the floor. “You’re up early today. You too, Ash.”

Ash shrugged. “Magnolia here woke me up.”

“Hey!” Maggie piped, burying her tiny face in her father’s neck, “Mommy says I’m only Magnolia when I’m in trouble! And I’m not in trouble, right, Daddy?”

Kukui, who couldn’t help but melt under his daughter’s pleading stare, shook his head. “Not as far as I know.”

Maggie shifted in his arms and stuck her tongue out at Ash, who sheepishly laughed, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand. 

“Sorry to wake you up,” Burnet apologized, setting a large plate of pancakes down on the table, “but I have to leave a little early today and I wanted to ask for your help with Maggie before you head out. Arceus knows what kinds of trouble these two would get up to if I left them alone.” She glared pointedly at her husband who was still holding their little girl in his arms. 

“Hey!” He spluttered, “We’d be just fine.”

“Oh please,” Burnet waved him off, “you’re too much of a push over.”

“Whatever it takes to remain the favorite.” He retorted, which Maggie solidified by adding on, “I love my Daddy!”

“Don’t worry, Burnet.” Ash reassured the seemingly unamused professor, “You’re _my_ favorite.”

“She woke you up an hour early?” Kukui argued, desperate to hang onto his most precious title of MVP, or “Most Valuable Parent”.

Ash shook his head at the banter, another reminder of why he’d stayed in Alola. He was now on his sixth year of the Champion title, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

After winning the Alola League, Ash had opted to stay and uphold his duties as Champion. Though traveling the rest of the world did sound amazing, he’d been reluctant to leave his newfound family behind. Professors Kukui and Burnet had become like secondary parents to him, and once they’d announced Maggie’s expectancy, it sealed the deal on his choice. Kukui and Burnet were going to need all the help they could get. 

It was the best decision of his life if you were to ask him. In full truth, Ash always wanted a sibling, but his biological father had left when he was very young, leaving no chance for that to ever happen. Now he’d gotten the opportunity to live alongside little Magnolia as she grew into the ball of fire they all suspected she would. He loved his Alolan family very deeply and he knew the feelings were mutual. You couldn’t pry him away from this place even if you tried.

“Daddy! Daddy! Guess what! Guess what!” Maggie chattered excitedly as the little family sat around the breakfast table. 

“What?” Kukui mirrored her excitement.

“I’m going to the Pokemon League with Big Brother today!” 

Ash had to refrain himself from spitting out his Pineap juice. Since when? 

As much as he loved Maggie, with her curiosity, she’d only get in the way of things.

It seemed that Kukui shared similar ideals.

“Now hold on just a second. You’re not going anywhere, little miss.” He cautioned.

“Awwwww, but why? I wanna go watch Big Brother battle!”

“You’re too young right now, Maggie.” Kukui concluded for her, “Maybe when you’re a bit older. I don’t want anything to happen to my little girl.”

Though Kukui was no doubt a push over, he was just as bad as Kiawe when it came to his younger family. 

“Let her go, Kukui, she’ll be fine. Besides, I doubt there will be much action on a Saturday.” Burnet joined in.

“Burnet, she’s _barely_ _six_.” He pushed, still not backing down, “Ash’s challengers are strong, and their Pokémon are packed with immense power! She could easily get hurt! What if an attack misfires? Or what if a Pokémon gets thrown from the battlefield and takes her with it? Or what if-”

“ _Or_ , what if you just stopped worrying, and let her tag along for the day? Everyone there is great with kids! Someone could watch her while Ash is battling if it really ruffles your feathers that much.”

Kukui looked like he still had fight in him, but he of all people knew better than to argue with Professor Burnet. He’d endured enough nights on the couch to have learned his lesson. 

“I suppose Acerola’s rather good with children…” He finally gave up.

Acerola would often babysit for them whenever she was in town, so although he wasn’t showing it at the moment, Ash knew Kukui trusted the Elite Four member with his kid.

“Just don’t let Olivia get her hands on her, otherwise we’ll probably never see her again.” Burnet joked. 

Ash couldn’t help but laugh. Olivia seemed to have a strange obsession with Maggie. She insisted the girl refer to her as, _Auntie Olivia,_ and never failed to shower Maggie with gifts whenever they saw each other. By all means, Maggie loved the attention, but Olivia could be a little…much, sometimes.

“YAY!” Maggie squealed, causing the other occupants to cover their ears, combatting the high pitch of her voice.

The rest of breakfast was filled with more friendly chatter, the professors’ discussion of their daily plans, and Maggie babbling on and on in excitement about her impending adventure. 

Afterwards, Burnet was out the door, leaving Ash, Kukui, and Maggie (who wasn’t that much help) with the rest of the morning chores.

When it was finally time for Ash and his tag-along to be on their way to Menalo Island, Kukui attacked him with a terribly long list of precautions.

“Make sure she doesn’t leave your sight, and if she does she’s with another of the Elite Four. She’ll probably want to eat around noon but don’t let her have any junk food, she’ll spoil her appetite, and don’t even _think_ about taking Garchomp to work, she is far too young for flying!”

“Alright, Professor, slow down! I’ve taken care of Maggie before!” Ash reassured the panicking man. 

Kukui let out an anxious sigh and fluffed his daughter’s hair again. “I know, I know.” 

“I promise I won’t let anything happen to her. It’ll be just fine.”

“It’s going to be fun, Daddy!” Maggie chirped, untangling herself from her father’s embrace and scuttling over to Ash’s side. 

“We’ll be off now.” he said, preparing for departure. 

“Alright have fun.” Kukui offered. The professor knelt down to Maggie’s height and flicked her on the nose. “Remember to hold Ash’s hand when you cross the street, and don’t go anywhere, do anything, or touch anything without asking him first, understand?”

“Yes, Daddy.” She responded in a very serious voice.

“Good, that’s my girl.” Rising to his full height, he bid them what Ash knew, was a very reluctant farewell.

The door closed, and Ash released a breath and hoisted his younger sister up onto his shoulders. 

“Let’s go for a ride down to the ferry station!”

Maggie whooped with wonder as Ash took off down the street, Pikachu struggling to keep up behind him. 

"Pikachu!" The Pokémon called out, but hearing the little girl’s joyous laughter urged him on.

"Faster! Faster!"

"Hold on tight!" He yelled, picking up even more speed.

Ash raced through the streets of the Marina, ignoring the strange looks he was receiving from strangers passing by. 

He kept his pace until they reached the Ferry station. 

Finally coming to a halt, he let Maggie down from his shoulders, gasping and heaving for breath, while desperately trying to keep her from running off. 

“Come on! Come on!”

“Pi…ka.” Even Pikachu complained at the insistence. However, Ash didn’t want Maggie to get too far ahead of him.

Straightening himself, he offered his shoulder to the little yellow mouse and pushed on until he reached his sister. 

Clasping Maggie’s tiny hand in his own, he led her up the ferry steps, taking great caution to keep her from tripping. 

Conquering the stairs, Maggie wasted no time in dragging him over to the vessel’s wide railing. 

Ash lifted her up, using himself as a weight to press the smaller human against the banister, ensuring that she would keep her balance. 

“It’s so big and blue.” She marveled.

“Yep. The ocean stretches across the entire world you know.”

“I wanna see the whole world!”

Ash hummed in amusement at her enthusiasm.

“One day, when your legs are a bit longer.”

“Daddy says that once I’m big and grown, I can have a Pokémon. We’re gonna get really, really strong, and then I’m gonna beat you big brother.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Ash joked, playing into her fantasy. 

Leaning back into her brother, Maggie finally settled down, and the two watched the waves in rare silence as the ferry carried them to their destination.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

By the time the ferry reached Menalo Island, Ash needed an aspirin and a nap. Maggie had somehow managed to talk his ear off during the thirty minute boat ride, causing him a raging headache. She must have been onto her hundredth “are we there yet?” when the boat finally docked. 

_“Attention, all passengers,”_ the Captain’s voice sounded over the megaphones that acted as an intercom, _“attention,_ _all passengers. We have reached our final destination. Please report to the exit in a mannered fashion, and thank you for choosing Alolan Dream Ferry Services.”_

“Alright, Maggie, this is our stop.” Ash beckoned the younger girl to his side.

Maggie, who had been previously engaged with chasing Pikachu in circles around the deck, came to an abrupt halt, causing the dizzy Pokémon to collide with the back of her legs. 

“Ah! Maggie!” Ash made a mad dive for his younger sister before she toppled to the ground, straightening her tiny form in one swift movement.

“Be careful! You shouldn’t run around like that.” He scolded.

Maggie completely ignored her brother’s reprimands and wiggled out of his clutches. 

“I’m okay!”

“Pi…ka.” Pikachu slowly approached the duo, still trying to get his vision back. 

“Come on buddy.” Ash offered, scooping the Pokémon into his hold.

“…chu.”

“Me too! Me too!” Maggie squealed, reaching her arms up in a pleading motion.

“You too?” Ash sighed, “Alright, come here. I suppose it’s better than having you run off somewhere.”

Once he was situated with Pikachu on his shoulder and Maggie hoisted up into his arms, Ash stepped onto the familiar grounds.

He was greeted by most of the regulars, and even a few aspiring challengers who had arrived early, hoping to get some extra training in before they challenged the league.

As he made his way to Headquarters—that was where everyone had a tendency to gather before challenges were officially open—he began pointing different bits of scenery out to the passenger attached to his side. 

“That’s where the vendors sell their food, you'll go get lunch a bit later from Mallow’s brother. He comes out here for a few hours on weekends. And over there,” He said, pointing to a bleached white building that sat just behind the colossal stadium, “is where we’re going.”

Maggie’s eyes were peeled wide open with grandeur while she looked around. Ash found it hilarious that for once, Magnolia Kukui was at a loss for words. 

“And look.” Ash walked up to the very edge of the stadium’s railing walls, “This is the stadium where Big Brother battles. And once every year it’s filled with people from all over for the Annual Menalo Festival Exhibition Match. One lucky trainer is chosen from a huge Battle Royal to challenge me for fun.”

“I watch it with Mommy on TV. You always win, Big Brother, cause you’re the bestest.”

“Aww thanks, Mags.” He responded, his heart warming a little from the younger girl’s validation. 

“Alright, now let’s get a move on, we don’t want Big Brother to be late for work!”

* * *

“Is that my little baby, angel Maggie, I see?!” A loud voice screeched as Ash walked through the tall, glass double doors.

He sweat dropped at the sight of one certain former Kahuna, practically charging towards them down the large spiral staircase leading to the second floor viewing room. 

“Hi, Olivia.” He greeted with a nervous laugh. 

“I can’t believe you brought my darling—OOF!” She was stopped in her tracks after forgetting to look where she was going, and completely missed the last step, spiraling face first onto the white tile below. 

Typical Olivia.

Both Ash and Maggie physically cringed as gravity brought the Akala native to the ground.

“You okay there, Liv?” He inquired.

Olivia hopped back onto her feet like nothing had happened. “I’m just fine! Now let me see that darling girl!”

“Auntie Olivia!” Maggie reached her arms out to Ash’s colleague.

Grateful for the shed of weight, Ash handed his little sister off into the arms of the overzealous trainer.

“Oh my stars, look how big you’ve grown!” Olivia chirped, cuddling the girl to her chest, “Oh, Ash, you should have told me you were bringing her, I would have brought something with me.”

“Sorry, it was kind of a last minute thing.”

“Well, it's no matter. Next time. Anywho, we’d best be going. There’s only half an hour until we’re open for challenges and I’m sure the rest of our dear friends would love to see Maggie as well.”

“Yeah, sure, I’ll take the kid though.” He responded, plucking his sister away from Olivia. As much as he loved the woman, she could barely walk in a straight line most days, and Kukui would have his head if, Arceus forbid, she managed to trip and drop her. 

Following the bead-maker back up to the second floor, he noticed Maggie taking in all the league photos that hung on the sleek, eggshell walls. They were pretty much the only bouts of color in the building. Both Lusamine and Kukui had a thing with white. He knew the professor’s argument was that it mirrored the color of Burnet’s hair, but, Lusamine? Yeah, who knew.

“Look, Big Brother, it’s you!” Maggie pointed to the largest picture in the hallway, surrounded by a shiny red frame. 

Though he was in most of the photos here, this one was of great significance to him. It was a photo from six years ago after the very first Alola League was held. He and Kukui stood side by side on a golden pedestal, both striking the ‘Masked Royal’s’ signature pose. Their faces were scrunched up in laughter at whatever it was Hala had said to make them smile. Lusamine had found it so endearing that she’d hung it in the “HQ Hall of Fame”. Ash had a copy of the same photo on the table beside his bed. 

“Yes! That’s our Ash! He was just ten years old in that picture! It was taken on the day he became our first ever Champion!” Olivia informed her.

“Who would have thought you’d be working for a kid, huh?” Ash joked, “I’m sure you’re still wishing you were a Kahuna some days.”

“Oh no!” she laughed, “I love my job, and you, Ash! Besides, Kiawe is more than worthy to take up the mantle.”

Ash smiled at the mention of his friend. After Olivia had been selected for the Elite Four, Kiawe was acknowledged as the new Kahuna of Akala Island. He still remembered the look of absolute shock on the rancher’s face when Olivia announced that he would be taking her place. 

“I’m sure he’s doing a great job.” Ash affirmed. 

“Oh, he is,” Olivia continued as they approached their destination, “Honestly, I don’t know how he does it, balancing his duties as a Kahuna and his time at home now that he and Mallow have a little one. Basil, I think his name is?”

“Right.”

“Arceus bless that man’s work ethic.”

”It's the same for Kukui too.” Ash added, “He’s always back and forth between the house, the school, and his Kahuna duties. It’s starting to make me think Hala didn’t have to think so hard about retiring to the Elite Four.”

“You call this retirement?” Olivia raised an eyebrow at him.

“It sure seems a bit more relaxed than running an entire island.”

“This is true.”

They stopped outside the viewing lounge, silent for a moment before Olivia picked the conversation back up. “How _do_ you think they do it?”

“Magic.” Ash concluded, pushing open the door.

Once inside, the three were greeted by the familiar faces of Elite Four members: Hala, Acerola, and Kahili, as well as Nanu, who just randomly showed up sometimes.

Their gazes went straight to Maggie, as Ash and Olivia approached. 

“Well if it isn’t the Baby Kukui.” Nanu observed from where he sat, slumped on the large reclining couch.

“How much did you pay him to let her out of the house?” Kahili joined.

“It’ll be my life if you let her get into any kind of trouble.” Ash warned.

“Don’t listen to them, Ash.” Acerola gave Kahili and Nanu scolding glares, “I’ll make sure she stays in line.”

“Thanks, Acerola.”

“Hey, Ash,” Kahili called, popping open a can of soda she’d retrieved from the fridge, “Olivia came to get you right?”

Ash set Maggie down on the floor and gave the golfer a confused look, “Yeah? Why?”

“Did she fall coming down the stairs?” Nanu pressed. 

Olivia huffed at his question, and busied herself in helping Acerola set up a space for Maggie to sit.

“Yep.” He confirmed. 

“Haha! Pay up, loser!” Kahili gloated from behind the marble counter. 

Nanu grumbled something about the “damn kids and their gambling problems’, but ultimately forked over a significant sum of money. 

“You made a bet on whether I would fall?” Olivia bristled. 

“Of course.” Nanu replied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, “But could ya be a little more careful next time? You just cost me fifty bucks.”

“I can’t believe you.” She said, plopping down next to him. 

Kahili, the lucky winner, crossed the room to where Acerola sat with Maggie and Hala, handing a few dollar bills to the young girl. “Here ya go, Mags. Get yourself an ice cream or something.”

Maggie’s face lit up at the gift and she lunged forward, wrapping her tiny arms around the woman’s legs. “Thank you.” She said, remembering her manners. 

“Wow, look at that!” Acerola exclaimed, “Maybe when your brother’s all done with work he can take you to go get some.”

Maggie turned her pleading gaze over to Ash who felt very put on the spot. Professor Kukui had said no junk food, but he didn’t have to know about it right? Besides, what kind of fool would say no to ice cream? Certainly not him. 

Ash and Maggie spent the rest of his free time relaxed in the company of the other trainers, the younger curled up in Hala’s lap as Acerola read her a story about the sun and the moon. 

When the clock struck eleven, Ash knew that was his cue to go. 

“Don’t worry, Ash.” Nanu assured him, “I’ll watch the kid until Acerola or Hala comes back.”

“Thanks.” Ash replied in gratitude. Although Nanu was a bit gruff on the outside, he was secretly a big softie. It reminded him of someone else that he knew…

“Awwwww!” Maggie’s wailing broke his thoughts, “But I want to watch Big Brother battle!”

“And you will, Kiddo.” Nanu reminded her, “You just gotta do it from here.”

Maggie’s pout widened, but unlike the others, Nanu wouldn’t be moved. “Sorry, Kid. That’s just the way it is. Your Daddy would get real mad if anything happened to ya. You don’t want to make your Daddy upset now do you?”

“No.” She peeped, quieting down. 

Nanu reached over the pillows and pulled her into his side, “You’ll still get all the action. Now, why don’t you wish your big brother some good luck huh? I’m sure he’ll need it out there.” With his final sentence, he gave Ash a playful wink who in turn rolled his eyes at the Kahuna’s teasing. 

“My brother doesn’t need any luck! He’s the bestest trainer in the whole world!”

“Is he, eh?” Nanu continued, “Bold of you to assume he’s better than me.”

“Bold of you to assume she’s assuming.” Ash countered, grabbing a water before he made his exit. 

“We’ll see about that, kid!” He heard Nanu call, the door closing behind him. 

Shaking of the last of his relaxed state, Ash narrowed his eyes and prepared for battle. 

“Okay, Pikachu, it’s go time.”

“Pika!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Update! Woo Hoo!

This was strange, it felt unnatural. He didn’t like it at all.

Kukui spun himself around in his lab chair, cursing the silence. Weekends at the lab were normally filled with heavy, boisterous laughter as he chased a certain little someone around the house, and various other fun activities. 

He glanced at the clock, reading _1:50_. He and Magnolia would be out on a walk right about now. 

Like her mother, Maggie loved the water, and they’d often go hunting for shells or sea glass. She liked to make up little stories about princesses, and pirates, and treasure, while splashing around in the waves with whatever Pokémon were closest to the surface. 

But instead, he was cooped up in his lab, aimlessly grading homework from this week’s class.

After another few minutes or so of scribbling down correct answers with his red pen, Kukui inevitably grew bored and let his thoughts wander to what his daughter was doing just about now. 

Although he hated to admit it, Kukui had serious separation anxiety from Maggie. Burnet used to joke that he was more of a Mother Ducklett than she was. 

He couldn’t help but feel protective of her, she was just so little! 

Feeling the anxiety begin to creep back in, he reached for his phone. 

_“It’s near 2:00, Ash might be taking a break right?”_

_“Stop it, Kukui. Ash is perfectly capable of keeping Maggie out of trouble.”_

_“It’s not like I’m doing anything wrong. Just calling to say hi.”_

_“You know exactly what you’re doing.”_ His conscience countered.

_“Fuck off, I make the rules in this house.”_

Ignoring his inner monologue, he scrolled through his contacts until he found Ash. Pressing the number, he silently begged for him to pick up. 

* * *

“Lycanroc! Use Stonedge!”

The orange and white hound reared back onto his haunches and brought his paws down onto the battlefield with a heavy slam. The ground beneath them quivered and cracked, as luminous blue stones appeared, charging towards the unprepared Flareon.

“Flare!” The Fire Type was thrown backwards, and ultimately deemed unable to battle. 

“Flareon is unable to battle! Ash is the winner!”

His challenger, eyes filled with worry, raced for his fallen Pokémon. “Flareon!”

The russet haired boy, knelt beside the unconscious eeveelution, returning it to its Poké-ball. 

“Thank you, Flareon.” He murmured. 

“Lycanroc, return!”

With one final, victorious howl, the grand hound returned to his own sphere in a flash of red light. 

“You battled well, Lychanroc.” Ash praised his partner. 

Fastening Lycanroc’s Poké-ball back to his belt, Ash approached the crestfallen boy. Extending a hand, he attempted to cheer the young trainer up with some words of encouragement.

“Hey, don’t look so sad. You were great!”

The boy looked up, tears threatening to spill from his blue eyes. “You really think so?”

Ash nodded, softening at the amount of himself he saw in the young kid.

“Really. I’ll be waiting for our rematch.”

The challenger rubbed the tears away with his sleeve, and exchanged a high five with the Champion of Alola. “You best be ready! I’m bringing my all next time!” He called as the referee escorted him towards the exit. 

Ash offered a friendly laugh in return. “I look forward to it!”

When the stadium doors finally closed, he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Pikachu hopped up on his shoulder as they returned to the shade for a well deserved rest. 

Reaching into his backpack, being mindful of the slumbering Rowlet it contained, Ash grabbed his water bottle and offered Pikachu a drink. 

“Another one down buddy. Only two more to go. If they can make it past The Four, that is.”

“Pika.” The little mouse gratefully accepted the water and gulped it down in record time. 

“You must have been tired huh?” Ash observed, “I’ll take you all over to the Pokemon Center before my next challenge. That way you’re rarin’ to go!”

“Pika Pika!”

Ash let out a laugh and affectionately rubbed the top of Pikachu’s head. 

He was returning the bottle to its original spot, when something vibrated in his back pocket. 

“Huh?”

“Pika?”

Reaching behind him, Ash slid his phone out of the rough fabric and checked the Caller ID.

_Incoming Call From: Dad of the Year_

“Professor Kukui? I wonder what he could want? I hope nothing’s the matter.”

Pressing the green answer button, Ash tentatively raised the device to his ear. 

“Professor?”

_“Heya, Ash! How goes it?”_

“Fine I guess. Still standing.”

_“That’s my Champ! I knew ya had it in you!”_

“Professor, did you need something? Or…” He tried cutting straight to the chase

_“Oh, yeah…I was wondering…if I could talk to Maggie?”_

Ash hung his head and sighed. Of course. He should have known.

Turning to look behind him, he caught sight of Maggie, still in the viewing room, perched in Nanu’s lap, her face pressed against the glass. She began to wave at him when he caught her eye. Ash chuckled and waved back.

_“Uh…Ash?”_

“Oh yeah, yeah! Sorry! Right. Sure, you can talk to her! I’m taking a quick break anyway. My Pokemon need a visit with Nurse Joy.”

_“I’m sure they’ve worked hard.”_

Ash could hear Kukui moving about the house through the phone, as he walked back inside, Pikachu lazily perched on his shoulder. 

“Yeah! They were awesome!”

Padding up the winding stairs, he nudged open the door to the lounge with his shoulder, and jumped backwards to avoid being clobbered by a certain little visitor. 

“BIG BROTHER!”

Covering the phone with his hand for a second, Ash knelt down in front of Maggie. “Hiya, Mags!”

“Big Brother! Big Brother! Will you teach me to battle like that?”

“Maybe another day.” He answered, “Right now, there’s someone who wants to talk to you.”

Putting the call on speaker phone, Ash held it out so that Maggie could hear. He didn’t trust her with handling the phone himself. The last time they’d done that, she’d almost dropped Burnet’s in the ocean.

 _“Hey, Baby!”_ Kukui’s voice crackled through the speakers. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Ash could see Nanu stifling a laugh, as if he’d known this would happen.

“Hi, Daddy!” 

_“Are you being good for Ash and his friends?”_

“Yes. Grandpa Nanu let me sit on his lap.”

“Hey, Kid!” Nanu griped, “Who’re you calling old?!”

Even Kukui couldn’t hold in his laughter at that. 

_“Well I missed ya, so I had to call and say hello. It’s rather quiet around here.”_

“I miss you too, Daddy.”

“Is that Kukui on the phone?”

Ash had been so engrossed in the conversation at hand, that he’d failed to notice Olivia and Hala come through the door.

 _“Hey, Olivia.”_ The professor greeted. 

“You’re in luck, Kukui my boy!” Hala joined in what had now become a room-wide conversation apparently, “Those last two couldn’t make it past the second door. Which means Ash is getting off early tonight!”

That was a relief to hear. 

Though Ash was always up for a good battle, he normally wasn’t running back and forth between his challenges and his six year old sister. Man, was he wiped. 

_“Well, isn’t that nice!”_ Kukui sounded a little more excited than Ash thought he should be. He really needed to get over his separation anxiety. In a few years Maggie would be old enough for a journey of her own, and Arceus knows where she’d be off to then. 

But for now the Champion supposed he’d let the professor have his moment. 

“I guess that means we should get a move on, huh? Alright, Professor! We’ll see you when we get home!”

_“Okay! Safe travels back! I’ll see you soon Ash, and you too, Baby Bean!”_

“Daddy!” Maggie protested the nickname. 

Kukui’s only answer was a short laugh before the line went dead.

“I really get the rest of the day off?” Ash asked, still a little bit in disbelief. 

Hala patted him on the back. “Yep! Now go, you! Don’t keep the professor waiting! Otherwise he might come looking for you.”

Olivia swooped in and hugged Maggie. “Come back and see us again!”

“Bye bye, Auntie Olivia.”

“Alright, Liv, give me my sister back.”

She set the little girl back onto the ground and nudged her in Ash’s direction. 

“Say goodbye to Acerola and Kahili for us!” He requested.

“I will.” Hala answered him.

Reaching down, Ash clasped Maggie’s hand in his own, and led her away from the group of doting adults. 

“Come on, Mags, let’s make a quick stop at the Pokemon Center and then we’ll head back. I think I promised you ice cream earlier.”

* * *

With the bribe of ice cream on the horizon, Ash had managed to contain Maggie’s energy for most of the ride back to Mele Mele Island. 

She’d sat beside him swinging her legs and chattering about all the fun stories ‘Grandpa Nanu’—Ash was never letting the Kahuna live that one down, ever—had told her, and how exciting watching his battles had been. 

The way Maggie babbled about Pokemon moves reminded him so much of the Professor. She really _was_ Kukui’s double. 

When they finally reached the Marina, Maggie bounced up and down on the balls of her feet, joyously clapping her hands. “Ice cream! Ice cream!”

“Settle down, Maggie! The ice cream isn’t going anywhere.”

“What kind will you get big brother?” She chirped as they walked back through the market. 

“I dunno. Haven’t decided yet.”

“I want chocolate!”

“Then chocolate you shall receive.” He answered, picking his little sister up and spinning her around. 

Maggie laughed in excitement, nuzzling her small face into his shoulder, a gesture she often used to show her affection for her family. 

With the little girl still clinging to him, Ash and Pikachu kept an eye out for their pitstop. 

“There it is!”

At Ash’s confirmation that ice cream had indeed been sighted, Maggie began to wriggle in his grasp in an attempt to get down. 

“ICE CREAM!” She shouted once she’d escaped his embrace.

“Woah, Maggie, slow down!”

Ash charged after his sister, but he was a bit too late. 

He watched in horror as she ran straight into the back of an unsuspecting pedestrian. 

“Ah! Maggie!” He ran to the scene, “I’m so sorry!” He bowed in desperate apology. “It’s quite alright, there’s been no harm done.” A smooth voice reassured him.

_“Hold on. I know that voice.”_

Ash’s eyes widened with realization, and he instantly shot upwards. 

“AH! _GLADION?!”_

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 1am and I figured we could all use a little humor in our lives :)

_“AH! GLADION?!”_

“PIKA?!” Even Pikachu was in shock.

Ash blinked a few times, still not truly believing what his eyes were seeing.

The last time the pair had seen each other, was two years ago, when Gladion came back from the Kanto region to visit home. 

After the Aether family succeeded in locating Professor Mohn and bringing him back to Alola, Gladion opted to continue traveling. He claimed that he wanted to see more of what the world had to offer. Ash had been sad—devastated was a better word for it—when Lillie and Lusamine returned with Mohn, only to find that Gladion wasn’t with them. 

But the two kept in frequent touch since then, and in the past few months specifically, their friendship evolved into something…a little more. However, Ash had been given absolutely no knowledge that Gladion was returning anytime soon. 

“When did you—how did you—I mean—what?”

Gladion offered a lopsided grin at Ash’s inability to form complete sentences. “After a few years of traveling, I decided it was time to come home. Sorry I didn’t call before, I wanted to surprise you. I went to the League and they told me you weren’t there, so I was going to come by tomorrow, but it seems like _you_ found _me_ instead.”

“Oh, well, I’m definitely surprised!” Ash finally regained himself.

“Haha, I can see that.” 

Gladion’s attention suddenly shifted to something behind the Alolan Champion. “Huh? That can’t be…Kukui and Burnet’s kid? Magnolia is it?”

“Maggie.” Ash confirmed, coaxing the younger girl out from behind his legs. She peered shyly at Gladion, though her large golden eyes were filled with curiosity. “I forgot, you left before she was born, and when you were home last you never got the chance to meet her.”

“Wow.” He marveled. “She certainly looks like Kukui.”

“Oh boy, does she act like him too.” Ash added, chuckling awkwardly at his own line. “Sorry again, for…you know…attacking you with my little sister.” 

The emerald-eyed man waved him off. “Really, it’s fine.”

“Maggie,” Ash knelt close to the ground, “this is my… _special_ friend, Gladion.”

Gladion joined them, crouched on the concrete. “Hello there.” 

“Hi.” Maggie responded, her voice small and quiet. “I’m sorry for hitting you, mister. I didn’t mean it, _really, really_.” She seemed to be analyzing him, making sure he wasn’t some sort of threat. 

“That’s quite alright. In fact, my little sister does it all the time. You remind me of her.” He told her.

Ash secretly hoped the fact in common might ease her tension. 

“You have a little sister too?” 

“Remember Lillie?” Ash pressed, “She comes over to watch you sometimes? That’s _his_ little sister.”

Recognition clicked on Maggie’s face, and her earlier apprehension disappeared completely.

“Lillie talks about you!” She squealed. “She says you’re really, really strong!”

“Oh…?” Gladion sounded a bit embarrassed. “She said that?”

“Yes, yes, yes! Are you here to challenge my brother?” 

Gladion put his hands up, and shook his head, “Oh, no. I tried that once, and it didn’t work out too well for me. I just came to say hello.”

“ _We_ came to get ice cream.” Maggie informed him, as though she were reporting on some sort of special mission,

“Do _you_ like ice cream?”

“I happen to love ice cream.” He answered, playing along.

“I like chocolate ice cream.”

“Chocolate eh? Me too.”

Pivoting on her heel, Maggie spun herself around, and gazed up at Ash with her famous Rockruff eyes. 

“Big brother?” she asked, her tone high and pleading, “Can Gladion come get chocolate ice cream with us?”

“Gee, I don’t know Mags, that’s really up to him.”

“I’d love to.” Gladion cut in.

“Are you sure?” Ash didn’t want to keep him. “It’s alright if you’re busy, and I’m sure your family wants to spend time with you too.”

“I’m positive. I’ve got nothing going on, and they can see me anytime. What’s an hour or so?”

“Great! I’ve missed you! It’d be awesome to catch up!”

* * *

“ _WHAT?!_ YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU ACTUALLY _SAW_ DIALGA?” Ash slammed his hands down on the table, and shot up from his seat, his eyes wide and sparkling.

“Yes.” Gladion answered, failing to hold back a laugh at his enthusiasm.

Ash sank down in his chair, a disappointed look on his face. “Man, oh man. I wish _I’d_ been there.”

“I wish you’d been there too. It truly was a terrific sight. I would have liked to share it with a friend.”

“What’s a Dalga?” Maggie piped up from where she’d been consuming the last of Ash’s ice cream. He’d been so engrossed in talking with Gladion, that he’d failed to notice her swipe it after she’d finished her own.

Ash chuckled at her mispronunciation of the name. “ _Dialga._ It’s a Legendary Pokémon from another dimension, and—hey! Is that my ice cream?”

“Not anymore.” She giggled, taking one last bite, and shoving her chocolate-covered face close to his own. 

“Sneaky little Buizel! Now where are you going to put your dinner?”

Maggie pouted at him, “I still have room!”

“Wow, Ketchum,” Gladion commented, “are you sure you two aren’t biologically related? I’ve never known anyone else who can consume that much ice cream and still be hungry.”

Ash gave him a sheepish grin, “Couldn’t tell ya!”

Glancing up at the sky, he noticed that dusk was slowly beginning to creep in, and his eyes just about bulged out of his head when he realized the time.

“OH MAN! KUKUI’S GONNA KILL ME!”

Gladion’s face changed from amused to worried at the sudden shift in tone. “Is something the matter?”

“Ah! We gotta go! I was supposed to be home two hours ago! Time sure does fly!”

“That it does. Especially with you.”

Ash stiffened with embarrassment for a moment, his face reddening. “Y-yeah? Thanks, I guess.”

A playful smile graced Gladion’s lips. “Don’t mention it.”

“Alright, Maggie, let's get you cleaned up.” He frantically began wiping the chocolate away from her mouth, “We gotta get home for dinner.”

“Big brother?” Maggie asked, that pleading tone returning to her voice

_“Oh, shit. Here we go with the eyes again…what this time?”_

“Can Gladion please come home with us?!”

Ash completely froze at her request, his face turning every kind of nervous there was.

“I’m having so much fun with my new friend! I don’t wanna go! But I have to, or Daddy will get scared. So can’t he please come with us?” She tried again.

“I-I-I don’t know Mags, it’s late and he probably has stuff to do…” He trailed off, trying to recover. 

Seeing as she was getting absolutely nowhere with her brother, Maggie decided that it was time for some more desperate measures. 

She beamed up at Gladion, flashing him the sweet Rockruff eyes she always pulled to get her way. 

“Won’t you pretty please come with us for dinner? Pretty, pretty please with a Malasada on top?”

“Well,” Gladion responded, caving under Maggie’s spell, as most people did, “I’m not going to turn that offer down. Especially if there are Malasadas involved.”

“Gladion…I mean, ya sure?” Ash pressed him, “Your family won’t be worried?”

“What, you trying to get rid of me, Ketchum?” Gladion asked, raising an eyebrow, though Ash knew he was just playing. 

“Of course not! I’m sure the professors would love to see you, and I certainly want to hear more about your travels as well. I just don’t want to keep you, ya know? I know Lillie has missed you.”

“Normally, I’d believe you,” He responded, “But she told me herself, that if I didn’t get over to see you today she was going to spray paint all my clothes pink.”

“Oh man, really?”

“I didn’t want to risk it.”

“Well in that case, we’d better get going before it’s my ass on the menu.”

“That sounds enticing.” Gladion teased suggestively.   
  


Ash didn’t think his skin could get anymore crimson than it already was. “Arceus, Gladion! Not in front of the kids!” He gestured towards his sister and Pikachu.

The two trainers burst into laughter at the joke, while Maggie looked back and forth between them, trying to figure out what was so funny.

Finally managing to get their breathing under control, they rounded up the sugar-hyped six year old, and resumed their trek back to the lab.

Maggie led the way, skipping along in front of them, while Ash and Pikachu fell back to walk with Gladion.

“So I’m guessing you haven’t told them yet.” The latter observed.

“What’re you talking about?”

“Oh please, Ash, you _know_ what. She’d be jumping all over me if she knew. Plus the way you reacted just now? Total give away.”

Ash turned his reddening gaze to the road in front of them. 

“I guess I just haven’t found the time yet.”

“That’s alright.” Gladion assured him, “To be fair, I‘ve only told Lillie, but that's because I can’t hide _anything_ from her anymore.”

“Well, I mean, I want to tell them, but you know Kukui. He can be overbearing. Just today, he risked arguing with Burnet over Maggie tagging along to work with me. I can only imagine the scene the conversation of a _relationship_ would make.”

“Wow. Arguing with the wife. That’s a bold move, even for him.”

“Haha, I know right?”

“BIG BROTHER! GLADION! HURRY, HURRY!” Maggie interrupted their conversation. 

“I guess that’s our cue.” Ash noted, picking up the pace. 

“We don’t want to keep the lady waiting.”

Maggie extended her hands as the two teens reached her, clasping them both in her tight grip. 

She dragged them down the Marina boardwalk, which broke off near the end, making way for the small beach path leading down to the lab.

Ash took in a deep breath when he saw a not-so-happy Professor Kukui waiting for them on the porch. 

He was _so_ in for it. 

“Where in the _heavens_ have you been?!” He roared. 

_“Oh shit.”_

“You were supposed to be home _two hours ago!_ If you were going to be late, then a _call_ would have been nice! I have been worried _sick_ about the both of you!”

“Daddy! It’s okay!” Maggie yelled in a cheerful voice, “We got ice cream and then Big Brother was gonna take me straight home, he was, _really!_ But Gladion came to see us!”

“Gladion?” Kukui’s eyes widened when he set his sights on the familiar figure of Lusamine’s eldest.

“See,” Ash started, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, “we were gonna head straight home, but then Gladion showed up and...I guess we just lost track of time.”

“I’m sorry to have caused any trouble, Professor.” Gladion apologized. 

_“God, he’s so cute when he acts all polite like tha—okay no no no…now is not the time. Angry professor remember? Deal with that first!”_

“I suppose that’s a valid excuse.” Kukui grumbled, “But remember to call next time, yeah? Ya really gave me a scare!”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“Daddy?” Maggie turned the attention away from a very grateful Ash, “Can Gladion stay for dinner? Pretty please?”

“Of course he can, baby.” The professor responded, looking back at his new guest, “Run inside and tell Mommy to set an extra plate.”

The little girl bounced up and down, clapping her hands in excitement. “Okay!”

Kukui kept the warm smile on his face until she’d passed through the door, before it immediately dropped. 

“And _you_ ,” He said, pointing at Ash, “This conversation is not over, young man.” 

Then he disappeared, the screen door slamming shut behind him.

Both Gladion and Ash stood frozen for a moment, still processing the encounter. 

“Did he just…?”

“Use the _“young man”_ card on me? Yes. Yes, he did.”

“Oh shit. You’re so in for it later.”

“Now do you see what I mean about Kukui making a scene?” Ash inquired.

“No, no, I believed you before.” 

“......”

“…...”

“Okay, so just to be clear, we’re definitely _not_ telling him about us yet, right?” 

“Oh, _hell_ no.”

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more soft humor in which Maggie exposes everyone, Kukui gives the dad talk, Ash and Gladion are total idiots in love, and Burnet is a true Icon

_“Okay, so just to be clear, we’re definitely_ not _telling him about us yet, right?”_

 _“Oh,_ hell _no.”_

Ash released a sigh of relief. “Maybe another time when he’s not so worked up.”

“Yeah.”

The pair looked at each other knowing that “ _Maybe another time_ ” was code for, “ _Let’s procrastinate on it because we’re both too nervous to do anything.”_

“Well, we should probably head in before Kukui sends another search party.”

Gladion laughed. “That’s how you know he cares though.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Ash replied as they walked side by side up the front steps. 

Although he was trying to stay cool, Ash was silently freaking out on the inside. Kukui may be denser than a rock, but Burnet could practically read minds. One mistake from him, and she’d know. 

It wasn’t that Ash was embarrassed by Gladion, not at all, no. He was just afraid of how the professors would react. He had no clue about their openness to different kinds of relationships, and on top of that, they weren't exactly familiar with Gladion. After all, he spent most of his time training away from home while he was still living in Alola. The last thing he wanted was for Kukui to go haywire and scare his boyfriend off. 

_“Hopefully, I can just play it cool, and everything will be fine.”_

Yeah, like that was even a possibility to begin with. 

“Are you going to open the door, or are we just going to stand here while I admire you? Because I’m cool with either.” Gladion asked. 

Ash hid his face in his hands so the green-eyed trainer couldn’t see the hot blush that spread across his face. “Ah! Arceus Gladion, you’re going to kill me!”

“Tragic,” was the only response.

Ash pulled open the door for Gladion, still face palming from his earlier embarrassment. 

The latter chuckled, breezing past him.

 _“Oh man…I really need to get a grip on myself.”_ Ash thought, following his boyfriend into the house.

Inside, Kukui was helping Maggie set the table, while Burnet compiled the last of the food onto serving plates. 

“Kukui, could you go grab the last of that Pineap juice from the garage?!” She was saying.

“Sure, Honey!”

“Smells good, Professor!” Ash commented, arriving in the kitchen. 

“Ash!” Burnet smiled, “And, Gladion! How nice to see you! I didn’t know you were back in Alola?”

“I recently returned a few days ago and decided to surprise my father and friends. Only Lillie and my mother knew.” Gladion answered her.

“How _is_ Lusamine?” Burnet questioned. “I haven’t seen her in a while.”

“She’s wonderful. Very glad to have her family back together again.”

The professor nodded. “I’m sure.” Then she motioned to the table. “Have a seat! We’re happy to have you! I’d like to hear all about your travels!”

“He saw a Dalga, Mommy!” Maggie announced, while climbing onto a chair. 

“A what?” Burnet asked, confused as to what her daughter was talking about. 

“She means _Dialga._ The Legendary Pokémon.” Ash corrected again.

Burnet’s eyes widened, giving a similar reaction to the fact as Ash had. “Dialga! That’s amazing! I did some research on Dialga back in the day for a friend of mine who lives in the Sinnoh region. It’s a Pokemon from another dimension. We were researching how it managed to cross over into different timelines. That’s fascinating that you actually managed to see it.”

“It truly was a magnificent experience.”

“Big Brother also said that Gladion is his _special_ friend.” Maggie continued.

Both Gladion and Ash froze, praying to whatever gods were listening that they hadn’t just been totally screwed.

Burnet raised a knowing eyebrow. “Special friend, huh?”

Ash gulped.

“Who’s got a special friend?” Kukui reentered the kitchen with a few cans of seltzer Pinap juice.

“Oh, no one.” Burnet answered, throwing Ash a wink.

He wasn’t sure as to whether he should be relieved or terrified, so he decided to settle for both. Ash stared down at his empty plate, wishing he could disappear. 

“Is something wrong, Ash?” Burnet pressed.

“You mean besides the fact that he was two hours late coming home?” Kukui interrupted.

“Oh stars, Kukui, let it go, will you? He already apologized, and they weren’t in any sort of trouble.”

“Well, I certainly wasn’t told that, was I?”

“Let. It. Go.” Burnet’s tone was borderline warning now. 

“Fine. But you’re grounded next time.” Kukui shot a pointed glare at Ash. 

“We were only late because Gladion came to see us!” Maggie tried defending her brother. “Cause he’s Big Brother's _special_ friend!”

“Special friend? Ash, what does she mean by—oh.” He broke off upon seeing Ash’s rigid posture and reddening color.

 _“Someone please kindly escort me out of existence and into the void.”_ He thought as all eyes turned on him. He didn’t have to look up to know that Kukui was slowly putting the pieces together.

_“I’m going to have nightmares about this day for the rest of eternity, my life is officially cancelled, Arceus, take me please.”_

“You mean…you, and you…you’re…?” Kukui pointed back and forth between the two boys who shared the same guilty looks on their faces. 

“Huh. And here I thought you’d end up with the other one.” 

The room fell silent upon Kukui’s comment, before everyone—save for Ash—erupted into laughter.

“You mean…you’re not upset?” He asked quietly.

“Ash, sweetheart.” Burnet tried to ease him between fits of laughter, “Why would we be upset? We _love_ Gladion! You know that!”

She proceeded to flash their guest a reassuring smile 

“I don’t know, I just thought, you know…I didn’t know…” Ash tried explaining, but couldn’t find the words.

“You’re almost seventeen, you can make your own choices. And we support you no matter what.” Kukui added. “However,” He turned his attention on Gladion, who suddenly looked petrified, “Don’t think that just because I like you means you’re getting out of " _The Dad Talk"_. "

“Y-Yes sir.”

“Now how about we call it chow time!” The professor cheered.

* * *

Dinner went surprisingly well. 

The little family welcomed Gladion with open arms, laughing, joking, and listening intently as he spoke about his travels. The biggest relief for Ash was that Kukui only hit him with a dad glare maybe once or twice. But all in all, he found himself managing to relax and just enjoy spending time with his favorite people.

Afterwards, Ash helped Burnet wash the dishes while Kukui dragged Gladion off for what he assumed was going to be, _“The Dad Talk.”_

“Arceus, I hope he doesn’t scare him off.”

“You really like him don’t you?” Burnet asked, passing him another plate to dry. 

“Mhm.” He nodded in agreement.

“You know your dad isn’t doing it to be mean. He just cares about you. He wants to make sure that whoever you’re with will make you very happy.”

“I guess he kind of is like my dad.” Ash chuckled

“He sees you as his son.” Burnet glanced outside at the two silhouettes on the front deck.

“I know. It’s kinda nice. I never had a dad growing up.”

The professor put an arm around Ash and drew him near. “You’ll always be our family, Ash. We _both_ love you very much. Maggie too. I don’t think she could have asked for a better big brother.”

“Aw, hehe. I love you guys too. I’m glad I stayed in Alola.”

“We’re happy you stayed as well. I don’t think we could have managed without you to be honest.” Burnet admitted

He laughed. “Nah, you would have been just fine.”

“Maybe, but you sure made it ten times easier.”

Ash furthered the embrace and threw his arms around the older woman’s torso, hugging her tightly. “Thanks…Mom. For always being there, and…and for being so awesome tonight. I was really scared.”

Burnet stiffened with surprise for a moment at being referred to as _“Mom”_ , but ultimately relaxed, returning the gesture. “Of course, Ash. Anytime.”

They stood like that for a moment, before Kukui’s loud call tore through the moment. 

“HEY, HONEY! ASH! COME ON OUTSIDE! THE STARS ARE BEAUTIFUL TONIGHT!”

“Well,” Burnet released him, “It sounds like that went well.”

“Thank the gods.”

They shared another laugh, rounding up Maggie and joining their respective partners on the deck. 

Ash noted how nice it was to finally slip into his newly designated spot at Gladion’s side without looking over his shoulder. 

“The stars really _are_ pretty tonight.” the blonde murmured.

“Not as pretty as you.”

This time it was Gladion’s turn to be the flustered one. 

“Haha! Got you!” Ash snapped and made finger guns in his direction. 

“Ah! You…argh, come here.” The older trainer laughed off his previous embarrassment.

“Hey, you two!” Kukui snarked, “Not too close! We’re still here you know!” to which Burnet replied with, “Oh fuck _off,_ Kukui.”

“Hey! Burnet! There are children in this vicinity!”

“The only child I see is _you,_ darling.”

Kukui rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Maggie, who’d been too busy chasing Pikachu to acknowledge the conversation.

“Great Arceus, I married a sailor.”

“That sounds like a _you_ problem, Love.”

“Hey, I never said it was a _problem_.”

“Good. Otherwise you’d be sleeping on the couch.”

Ash shook his head at the subtle banter. 

He leaned further into Gladion’s side, despite the many “Dad Glares” being thrown their way.

This night was perfect.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler to catch up with the gang

_“WHAAAAAAAT?”_

Kiawe slammed his hands down in front of Ash. “YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT MY TWO BEST FRIENDS ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO MENTION IT?”

“To be fair,” Ash attempted to defend himself, “Lillie was the only person who knew.”

“YOU TOLD _LILLIE?_ ASH, I THOUGHT WE WERE BROS! I SHOULD HAVE THOSE RIGHTS TOO!”

“Arceus, Kiawe, do you really have to shout?” Mallow reprimanded him. 

“Mallow, this is important! I’ve never been so wounded in my life!” He argued. 

The chef rolled her eyes. “I’m sure he was going to tell us at some point.”

“Yeah.” Lana agreed. “They probably had their reasons.”

“I only found out because Gladion called me one night, drunk out of his mind, muttering something about _his_ champion before going on a really long, incoherent tangent about Ash’s face.” Lillie offered. 

Ash didn’t even try containing his laugh. “He didn’t tell _me_ that.”

“Of course not, “ the younger Aether replied, “He probably doesn’t even remember it happening, that’s how shit-faced he was.”

The room burst out in laughter at Gladion’s embarrassment, each noting to never let the blonde live it down. 

Ash leaned back in his chair, letting himself truly relax for the first time in a while. 

Since it was a Sunday, and the League was closed for the week due to maintenance, Ash had some free time to do whatever he wanted. 

It had been quite a while since he’d seen any of his old school friends, so they’d agreed to meet up at Mallow’s new restaurant stationed on Akala island. 

After she and Kiawe had gotten married, Mallow moved out to Panolia ranch to be with him, while he upheld his Kahuna duties. She’d ended up opening her own restaurant in KoniKoni City, where they were gathered now. 

Lana, Lillie, and Sophocles also managed to snag a break, resulting in a last minute hang out plan, put together the previous night. 

“So have you two, you know…” Sophocles asked, waggling his eyebrows a bit. 

“Really, Sophocles?” Lana just about slammed her head into the table. 

“What? It’s just a question.” He joked.

“Yeah, a question that I don’t need to know the answer to.” Lillie retorted, shoving his chair with her leg. “That’s my brother we’re talking about here.”

Ash, oblivious as always, simply stared at the commotion in confusion.

“Well, I don’t know what you guys are talking about, but I think that’s enough about me.”

“Clueless as always.” Mallow sighed. “Ash, you haven’t changed a bit.”

“Maybe, but I want to hear what _you_ all have been up to.”

“I’ve been knee-deep in research for my internship with the Moss Deep space center.” Sophocles went first. “We’re working on building a new kind of telescope.”

“Wow! Really?” Ash marveled. “What does it do?”

“To be honest, I’m not sure. They haven’t given me all the details. When it’s up and running, you should come out to Hoenn for the big reveal!”

“You can count me in!” The Champion pumped his fist in the air. “Science is so amazing!”

“I’d love to!” Lana put in.

The others murmured in agreement. They’d all garnered a general interest in space from their days as the Ultra Guardians. 

“I’ve been working hard down at the Pokemon School.” Lillie put out an answer of her own. “Principal Oak has me student teaching with the younger children.”

“Maggie’s class right?” Ash inquired. 

Lillie nodded, her eyes shining as she talked about her passion for knowledge. “Yes! She’s such a bright student! One of my best!”

“Well of course. She is the Professors’ daughter after all.” Kiawe added. “It’s just what I‘d expect.”

“And what about you, Lana?” Mallow asked the blue-haired trainer.

“I’m pretty much in the same boat as Sophocles.” She responded. “I’ve made it my goal to discover every kind of water type Pokémon there is to see, and learn all about them! For research purposes of course.”

“You always were so ambitious.” Sophocles commented. 

“Mhm.” She nodded. “I’ll be going back to sea in a few days.”

“Things have been well for us too.” It was finally Kiawe’s turn to speak. “I feel like I’ve been getting more and more trial-goers with each passing day!”

“It blows my mind how you manage all that, _and_ running a household at the same time!” Sophocles exclaimed.

“Um, excuse me.” Mallow interrupted. “ _I’m_ the one who runs the house? _He_ just lives in it.”

Kiawe wrapped an arm around his wife. “And you’re doing a great job. Both here, _and_ at home.”

“I can’t imagine how hectic it must be, now that you have a new addition.” Lana noted.

Mallow smiled and offered a tired laugh. “It's exhausting, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Speaking of kids,” Ash looked around. “Where is the little guy?”

“Basil is with Kiawe’s parents today. They offered to watch him to give us a break.”

“I hope he’s doing okay without us.” Kiawe worried. 

“You and Kukui need to start some sort of separation anxiety club.” Ash told his friend.

“The _“Small Children Must Be Protected At All Costs”_ Squad.” Sophocles joined in. 

“Don’t think I won’t force you all to be members.” The kahuna warned.

“Uh oh.” Lillie observed. “I think the Ultra Guardians have just been assigned their new purpose.”

Lana giggled. “The Ultra Babysitters.” 

“Great, I can add it to my resume.” Ash added.

“Alright, alright.” Mallow waved down the excitement. “Don’t go giving him anymore ideas that will drive me up the walls. His fixing everything in the house is already painful enough.”

“In my defense, the roof was _actually_ broken this time.” Kiawe stated pointedly.

“This time?” Lillie raised an eyebrow.

Mallow rolled her eyes. “Oh, don’t even get me started.”

* * *

“Hopefully I’ll see you soon!” Ash cheered as he pulled his friends in for a group hug. After a long day of good food, catching up, and a walk through town, it was finally time for them to part ways once again. 

“Yeah!” Sophocles answered. “I still have a few days before I go back to Moss Deep, so we should definitely do this again!”

“I’ll be around for a little while too.” Lana added.

“We love having you.” Mallow offered. “You’re welcome here anytime.” 

“I guess this is where we say goodbye! I have to be getting home. I promised Mother I’d help her with a few things.” Lillie was the first to leave. 

“See you later, Lillie!”

“Bye!”

Eventually the other two said their thanks as well and only Ash, Mallow, and Kiawe remained.

“Well, Ash,” Kiawe brought his friend in for one last hug, “It was great to see you. Let’s have a battle the next time we meet.”

“Of course! I’m always rarin’ to go.”

Mallow giggled at his enthusiasm, before handing him a box that smelled like absolute heaven.

“Give these to the professors for me, will you? I feel so awful that we never make it to Mele Mele anymore.”

“It’s alright, Mal, they get it. You and Kiawe are busy and all.” He replied.

“Next time we find ourselves free, you bet we’ll be coming your way.” Kiawe told him.

“Awesome. I’ll be looking forward to it.” Ash carefully placed the package in his backpack, and climbed onto Naganadel’s back. 

Giving a friendly wave, they lifted off, headed off for home sweet home. 

* * *

“BIG BROTHER!”

Ash was bulldozed by Maggie the minute he stepped through the door. The force of her hug was enough to knock him backwards, but thankfully he kept his balance.

“Hello to you too, Maggie!” He picked the small girl off the floor and spun her around. Maggie giggled, kicking her feet in the air as she went. 

Placing her safely back down, Ash remained crouched at her level. “How was your day, Little Sprout?”

“I went on an adventure with Daddy!”

“Oh really? What kind of an adventure?”

“We went exploring and I saw a whole bunch of Pokemon! Daddy said I couldn’t touch ‘em tho, cause they’re wild.” Her voice dropped a fraction at the end of her tale.

“Well how about one of these days I take you down to the field and we can catch you a Pokemon?”

Her eyes went wider than the moon. “Really?!”

“Uh uh, nope, absolutely _not_.” A certain professor slid into the room.

“Come on, Professor Kukui, it’ll be good for her.”

“Yeah, Daddy! I can take it to show-and-tell!”

“You’re too young for that.” Kukui countered. “You’ll have a Pokémon when your ready. For now you can play with your brother's Pokémon. You have fun doing that don’t you?”

Maggie’s face fell. “I’m too young for _everything_. Now I have nothing for show-and -tell tomorrow! Everyone will laugh at me!”

“I’ll help you find something to bring.” Ash offered, leading his little sister onto the living room sofa. 

“You will?” She asked, curling into his side.

“Of course! We’ll find something really cool! The coolest Alola has to offer!”

Maggie’s eyebrows furrowed in thought for a moment, before a huge grin spread across her face.

“I know!”

“What?”

“I can bring _you,_ Big Brother!”

Kukui, who’d moved on to the kitchen, seemed to lose his shit at this. He broke out into laughter while Ash’s face just turned up in confusion and slight horror.

“Me?”

“Yes!”

“But—“

“Aw come on Ash!” The Professor urged—of course he was on board with this. “It’ll be fun to have you back in the classroom again.”

As much as Ash wanted to protest, the look on Maggie’s face begrudgingly kept him from doing so. 

Lillie was never going to let him hear the end of this one.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

The bright sunlight streaming through the window, or the annoying sound of an alarm going off, was what _should_ have woken Ash this morning. 

But unfortunately for him, it wasn’t.

“BIG BROTHER!!!!” 

The oxygen left his lungs, as Maggie’s weight bore down on him. 

“Oof! Maggie!” He croaked, gasping for air. “Get off!”

As per usual, she failed to listen. “Get up! Get up, get up, get up!”

When he didn’t respond, she grabbed his face between her hands, and pressed her own close enough that her tiny forehead was smashed against the bridge of his nose. 

“It’s show-and-tell-day!”

“I’m aware.” He groaned, lightly swiping at his sister, though never hard enough to hurt her.

Maggie huffed at his resistance, and clambered over his body, wedging herself between him and the couch that he used as a bed. Pressing her feet hard into his side, Maggie shoved with what was probably all forty-something pounds of her weight, causing an unprepared Ash to topple onto the ground.

“Ow! Geez! Maggie!”

The little girl, clearly not realizing she had done something wrong, launched herself on top of him once again. 

“Are you up _now,_ Big Brother?”

“Yes, so get _off_ me!” He’d take Rowlet’s peck over this any day.

“Maggie!” He heard Burnet’s voice from downstairs, “You’d better not be harassing your brother up there!”

She must have heard the crash after his fall. 

At least there was _someone_ on his side. 

Maggie collapsed onto Ash’s chest, giving him a giant hug, as if to save herself from a scolding. 

“I’m not being mean, Mommy! I _love_ my big brother!”

“If you loved me so much, you wouldn’t shove me off the bed.” He poked at her, though the annoyance was starting to fade from his voice, and she peeked up at him with her large golden eyes. It was impossible to stay mad at her. 

As they both climbed down the ladder—Ash going first to make sure Maggie didn’t fall—Burnet met their approach with a curious stare. “What is Arceus's name were you two _doing_ up there? And, Ash, why do you look like you’ve had an argument with a bramble thicket?”

“Maggie shoved me off the bed.”

“He wouldn’t wake up, Mommy! I _had_ to!”

“Maggie, it’s not nice to push people.”

“Yes,” Kukui put in from where he’d been feeding the Pokémon, “You shouldn’t wake your brother up like that. Next time bring a bucket of water with you.”

Burnet huffed, and whacked her husband in the arm.

“Ow! What was that for?” He yelped.

“Don’t go giving her ideas, Kukui. The last thing we need in this house is mold from a wet ceiling.”

“Alright, Alright, don’t wake your brother up with water either.”

Ash chuckled, “I’m okay, really. Don’t worry about it.”

“Well you two had better get a move on.” Kukui chided playfully, “Wouldn’t want you to be late for _school._ ”

Ash rolled his eyes at the emphasized word, ushering Maggie around the house, helping her collect her things.

“Technically, I’m just a prop.” He called back over his shoulder. 

Kukui was enjoying this way too much. 

Although Ash was a little excited to check on his old campus, and see Principal Oak and Lillie again, he didn’t know how well he’d be able to handle a class full of little kids who practically saw him as a God. Maggie alone tired him out, but this was going to be Maggie times twelve.

_“I’m in for a long day aren’t I?”_

* * *

“And lastly, Maggie, why don’t you show us what you’ve brought for show and tell?”

Lillie wasn’t even trying to hide the smirk that slid onto her face. Of course she’d saved this for last. That way she could relish in the moment without having to rush on to the next student. 

Lillie may look like an innocent Vulpix, but she was just as tactical as her brother. 

Maggie wasted no time in standing up and dragging him in front of the sea of children. 

He rubbed his neck in embarrassment as they all stared at him with curious, wide eyes.

“For show and tell, I brought my brother.”

“That’s very nice, Maggie.” Lillie said, the laughter evident in her tone. “Why don’t you tell us a bit about him.”

Ash glared at his friend. She seemed quite determined to embarrass him. He wouldn’t be surprised if she was secretly recording this. 

“This is my big brother, Ash,” Maggie started again, “and he’s the champion of the whole wide world.”

Ash’s chest swelled with amusement and affection at her misinterpretation, but he didn’t have the heart to tell her she was wrong. Kukui had always said Maggie saw Ash as some sort of superhero, and he’d hate to spoil the image for her. 

Besides, _Champion of the Whole Wide World,_ had a nice ring to it. 

“Everyday, he goes to the Pokemon League and battles really hard. My big brother is the best battler ever. Even better than my Daddy!”

Better than Kukui eh? She was really talking him up. He couldn’t wait to see the look on the professor’s face when he reported back later tonight. 

“He has a whole bunch of Pokemon that he lets me play with, _and_ a _special friend_ named Gladion, who likes chocolate ice cream.”

Ash’s face turned bright red, and he saw Lillie’s hand fly up to her mouth to stifle her giggles. 

Kids really had no filters. 

“He also sleeps a lot. I think it’s ‘cause he’s old. Daddy says old people sleep a lot.”

At this, Lillie lost her cool, and doubled over in silent laughter. 

The young woman’s sudden movements seemed to catch Maggie’s eye, because she instantly began fretting over her. “Ms. Lillie! Are you okay?”

Lillie attempted to straighten herself, her face just as red as his from lack of oxygen. 

“Yes, yes, I’m fine. _Please continue._ ”

Ash narrowed his eyes in playful threat. _“You bitch.”_ He thought. 

Lillie grinned back at him, letting him know that he was going to be hearing of this day for a long, _long_ time.

“My big brother is the coolest person in the whole Alola region because he plays with me all the time, and gets me ice cream even when Mommy and Daddy say I can’t have it, and he makes sure everyone on all the islands are happy and safe.”

Lillie, finally having regained herself, clapped her hands together, signaling that class was over. “Alright kids, out the door, that will be all for today!”

The children stood from their seats, but instead of following Lillie’s prior instructions, they all swarmed him instead. 

“Are you really the champion of the whole wide world?”

“Can we see your Pokémon?”

“Is battling hard?”

“Can you show us how to _catch_ a Pokémon?”

Ash was sincerely starting to regret leaving Pikachu at home with the professors. Although the little Pokémon wasn’t the best when it came to younger kids—like Ash, he would become easily overwhelmed if given too much attention—it still would have been the least bit reassuring to have him there for comfort.

‘Uh…” He tried to stutter out answers to their questions, but he started to feel a bit trapped with the whole group curiously closing in. 

Finally, Lillie decided to step in, and herded them towards the exit. 

“Shoo! Shoo! All of you! I’m sure Ash doesn’t appreciate being crowded like that.”

The class let out whines of disappointment, but ultimately one by one, they filed out. Once the classroom had been fully vacated—save for Lillie who was cleaning up from earlier lessons—the distressed Champion let out a sigh of relief. 

“Thanks.”

“Of course.” Lillie responded, “As amusing as it is to watch you suffer, there’s only so much a person can take.” 

“Gee thanks, now you sound like Misty.”

His friend shook her head, still laughing as she wiped down the chalkboard. “You know I’m never letting you live that down right?”

Ash leaned back on his old desk and groaned. “Yeah, I figured as much.”

“Oh Arceus, I can’t _wait_ to tell Gladion about this.”

“You wouldn’t _dare!”_

Lillie threw him another glance over her shoulder, eyebrows raised. “You think too highly of me, Ketchum.”

“Please, no.”

“Oh come on! He’ll love it! Honestly, he’ll think it’s the funnest thing. Wait till he hears that his boyfriend is the champion of the _whole wide world!”_

“This is a new kind of evil that I don’t even have a name for.” He muttered

Ash really needed to talk to Kukui and Burnet about putting a filter on their child.

* * *

“She said that?!”

Burnet burst out into laughter, almost falling off the couch at Ash’s dramatic recounting of the day’s previous events. 

“Damn, Kukui,” She poked the other professor in his side, “looks like you’ve been demoted to the second favorite.”

Kukui faked a crestfallen look. “Darn kids, you guys are stealing all my titles. First _World’s Best Pokemon Battler_ , and now _Family Favorite_?”

“You’re still _my_ champion.” Burnet purred.

“Aw, thanks, honey.” He lightly kissed her forehead.

“Mommy, Daddy, that’s gross.” Maggie pointedly blurted out from her spot on Ash’s lap. 

The other three residents couldn't help but laugh at the seriousness that was plastered on her face. 

“You’re right.” Kukui finally recollected himself, “We _do_ need a filter on that kid.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...hi. Sorry I was dead for so long, I kind of worked myself to the point of no motivation. But I'm back now. I'm gonna try and update this as regularly as I can with school starting up again soon. Anyway, If I take too long again, feel free to come yell at me in the comments XD

Ash was curled up on his bed, reading over a few emails, when he noticed Professor Burnet’s head pop over the banister. 

“Hey, Professor.”

“Hi, Ash! Would you mind coming down here for a moment?”

Placing his tablet down on his bedside table, Ash stood and stretched his muscles. “Sure.” He answered with a yawn.

Slowly waking himself up from sitting for so long, he climbed down the ladder that led into the kitchen, where an interesting scene was unfolding.

Kukui was bending down in front of a very distressed Maggie. 

Ash’s heart rate immediately picked up. Had something happened?

“It’s only for a little while, we’ll be home before you know it.”

“But I don’t want you to go! _I’m_ more important than dumb, old science!”

Kukui laughed and pushed a strand of fluffy hair out of his pouting daughter’s face. “Yes, I know, but I have to, okay? I promise we’ll play all day tomorrow.”

“What’s going on?” Ash finally asked. 

When Maggie caught sight of him, she broke away from her father and barreled into Ash, almost on the verge of tears. “Mommy and Daddy are leaving me! Forever!”

“No we’re not.” Kukui stood from the floor. “We’re just going to a conference. We’ll be back later tonight. Ash, would you mind watching Maggie today? I know it's a lot to ask, but we just got a last minute call requesting if we could fill in for another professor. They couldn’t find anyone else.”

Ash’s face fell a little. He was supposed to see Gladion today. However, the frantic look in the Professor’s eyes won his mind over. 

“Sure. We’ll have loads of fun holding down the fort.” He could always see Gladion another day now that his boyfriend was home for good. Certainly he wouldn’t mind. 

Burnet grabbed Ash in a hug. “Oh, thank you.”

“It’s no problem. Have a good time!”

“We’ll be back later. There’s food in the fridge if you get hungry!” Burnet called, closing the door behind her in a rush to get out of the house. 

“Well, then. That was quite a spectacle.” He muttered.

Maggie was still sniffling into his shirt. “Mommy and Daddy hate me. I love you best, Big Brother.”

While Ash was certainly flattered to be the day’s favorite, he needed to reassure Maggie that her parents didn’t _actually_ hate her. 

“No they don’t, Sprout. They just had to go to work. Besides, you and I are going to have tons of fun today. We can do whatever you want.”

Maggie peeked up at him, the tears starting to fade from her eyes. “Really?”

“Really. Big Brother just has to make a quick call, and then we can play.”

“Yay!” Maggie jumped up and down, her earlier dramatics forgotten, as she ran off in another direction, most likely to go collect her toys. 

Reaching into his pocket, Ash pulled out his cell phone, and dialed a familiar number.

_RING_

_RING_

_“Ash?”_

“Hey! Gladion!”

_“What’s up?”_

“Look, I’ve got some bad news.”

Gladion paused, _“Is everything alright?”_

“Oh, yeah! _I’m_ fine, it's just that the Professors had to rush out the door last minute this morning, so I’ve gotta hold down the fort with Maggie today. I’m really sorry.”

Gladion laughed, _“It’s all good. I totally get it.”_

A pang of guilt hit his chest, before suddenly, a thought came to mind.

“Hey, I’ve got it! Why don’t you just come over here?”

_“Uh…are you sure?”_

“Yeah! Maggie loves you remember? I’m sure she’ll be thrilled. Plus, I really wanted to see you today too. So pleeeease?”

His heart fluttered a bit when he heard the sound of Gladion’s laughter crackle through the phone again. _“Okay, okay. I’ll come. I want to see you too.”_

“Great! you can come over anytime! We’re here all day.”

_“I’ll see you soon I guess.”_

“Yep!”

He hung up when Maggie returned, a tea set in her hands, and Ash got the growing feeling that this was going to be a handful.

* * *

By the time the doorbell rang, Ash was knee-deep in a sea of stuffed Pokemon, trying to help a distressed Maggie locate her plush Eevee. 

“Maggie, just keep looking, okay? I’ll be right back.” He instructed, pushing himself off the floor.

The little girl didn’t respond, only letting out another wail of frustration as she dove back into the pile of rainbow fluff.

Ash thankfully managed to make it to the front of the house without tripping over the plushies that were now strewn about the carpet.

He pulled at the handle, all too aware that he was still wearing golden tiara on his head.

When he managed to get the door open, he was met with a smirking Gladion, who looked like he was trying very, _very_ hard not to laugh.

Ash shot him an unamused glare, and held up a finger. 

“ _Don’t_.”

The blond put up his hands in defense. 

“I didn’t say a word.”

Ash grabbed the thing off his head, placing it on the table beside him, and opened the door wider, allowing his boyfriend to enter the house—which by now looked like a bomb went off.

“Holy—What happened here?” Gladion observed.

Ash sighed, “Maggie kinda went on a tirade. She lost her Eevee toy and tore the whole house apart looking for it.”

The taller trainer walked over to the sofa, wedging something out from behind one of the cushions. 

When he held it up, Ash let out a sigh of relief at the sight of a little brown Eevee in his grasp.

“You mean, this one?”

“Yep, that’d be it.” He turned around to call out behind him, “Mags, we found it!”

The two boys flinched when they heard a couple of loud crashing noises, and a very frazzled looking Maggie appeared in the door frame of the kitchen.

Her eyes widened when she saw the content of Gladion’s clutches, and let out a squeal, launching herself onto him. 

“Thank you! Thank you! You rescued my Eevee!”

Her sudden attack took Gladion by surprise, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards onto the couch, Maggie still clutching onto him.

“Okay,” Ash chuckled, peeling his younger sister off of him, “Let’s not suffocate my boyfriend, please.”

Maggie pouted, as she was a big fan of giving or receiving cuddles to or from anyone, but obliged to Ash’s request.

“So,” Gladion asked, brushing himself off, “What are we doing?”

Ash pinched the bridge of his nose. “Cleaning up this mess I suppose.”

“Awww.” Maggie didn’t sound too happy at the suggestion.

Ash was about to remind her about Burnet’s rule of, “you make the mess, you clean it up”, when Gladion happened to have a better thought.

“Here’s an idea, whoever cleans up the most, gets ice cream.”

Maggie’s eyes instantly brightened, and in a flash, she was racing around the room, picking up all her toys.

Ash playfully shoved Gladion to the side, shaking his head. 

“You’re going to regret ever saying that. She’s like a kid on crack already, and that’s without sugar in her.”

Gladion shrugged, “Lillie was the same way. My dad always had to use bribery to get her to do stuff.”

Ash laughed at the thought of the soft-spoken Lillie talking back to anyone, but then again, he hadn’t known her in those days. 

“Well, I suppose we should get cleaning too, because Maggie’s not the only one who wants ice cream.”

“You _always_ want ice cream.”

Ash raised an eyebrow, “Is that a problem?”

Gladion chuckled, “Not at all. Imagine if you hated it. This relationship definitely would not have worked out.”

Ash rolled his eyes, leaning down to gather the toys that Maggie had forgotten. 

“Glad to know our entire relationship is based around ice cream.”

“The best ones are.”

“Shut up.”

* * *

Later that night, when the professors got home, they’d been expecting to be ambushed at the door. 

What they were _not_ expecting (but also weren’t _that_ surprised to see) was Ash, Gladion, and Maggie all curled up on the couch, the remnants of some princess movie playing on the TV.

Gladion was stretched out on the couch, Ash curled against his chest, with Maggie sandwiched in-between them. Ash had his arm draped protectively over his little sister as they slept, as if to make sure she wouldn’t fall.

“Let’s just leave them.” Kukui said, keeping this voice down to refrain from disturbing the sight before them.

Burnet nodded silently, switching off the television.

And if she managed to get a picture (totally not for blackmail purposes👀), well, nobody had to know.

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I probably owe you all an explanation of why I was gone for so long. I wasn’t able to go back to my college campus because of Covid so not seeing my friends took a big toll on my mental health. Then I kept going in and out of writers block and I wasn’t able to get much done on any of my long works and then finals hit and there was no time for updating anything. But finals are over and I have my motivation back so I’m going to do my best to keep up with this story because as I was writing this chapter, I realized just how much I’d missed it. 
> 
> I’m really, really sorry this took so long and I hope all of you are staying safe and well.

Warm beams of golden sunlight filtered through Ash’s curtains, rousing him from his sleeping state. 

Turning over in his bed, he glanced at his clock. 

The time read 8:55am, and Ash decided that it was much too early to be awake on his day off. 

Closing his eyes, he shifted comfortably again, his arm curling tighter around Pikachu, who was still out cold beside him. 

Moving further into the warmth of his blankets, he was about to slip back into blissful sleep, when Rotom’s loud screeching woke him up. 

“ASH!”

Ash’s eyes shot open, the noise startling him, and accidentally tumbled off the couch. 

Great Arceus, for once could he wake up without a commotion?

“Rotom? What is it? Why are you shouting?” He asked, his voice still caked with sleep. 

“BECAUSE, YOU CAN'T SPEND ALL DAY SLEEPING! I WON'T ALLOW IT!”

He shot Rotom a glare, letting the Pokédex know that he was not happy about this. Rotom, however, didn’t seem to care. It just kept buzzing around his head. 

“THERE ARE THINGS TO DO, ASH, POKÉMON TO DISCOVER! YOU WERE GOING TO GO TO THE MARKET FOR PROFESSOR BURNET, REMEMBER?

Ash weakly swiped at the Pokédex, waving it away. 

“Okay, okay, give me a second.”

Stretching his arms above his head, he shook Pikachu awake and fished around in his room for some clothes (Man, he really had to do laundry soon), making himself look decent enough to be seen out in public. 

“Come on, Pikachu.” He called his Pokémon. 

The Electric mouse released a small whine of exhaustion, but resumed perch on the champion’s shoulder nonetheless. 

Climbing down the latter from the loft, Ash lowered himself to the hallway floor and turned around, ready to greet the professors. 

However, he was met with only Maggie, who was curled up on the couch with Lycanroc, her eyes glued to some morning cartoon. 

“Hey, Mags.” He greeted. 

“Big Brother!”

The little girl instantly brightened, jumping off the green cushions and latching herself onto Ash in a tight hug. 

Lycanroc, who’d been asleep, cracked open a watchful eye. 

Ash supposed the Professors had asked him to keep Maggie out of trouble.

“Where are your mom and dad?” He asked, lifting his sister off the ground. 

“Daddy went to school already and Mommy went with him. They said I could stay here long as Lycanroc watched me cause you were still home.”

“Is that so?” He asked. “I have some errands to run, so I guess you’ll just have to come with me.”

Maggie pushed her head into Ash’s shoulder. “Okay!”

“Say, Mags, have you eaten anything yet?”

Maggie shook her head. 

“Well then,” he allowed her to slide back down into the wooden floor. “I guess we’ll just have to go somewhere for breakfast.”

Ash would offer to cook, but that was probably the last thing anyone needed, or wanted for that matter. The last time Ash had tried to use a kitchen, he’d almost burned the place down. 

“Really?!” Maggie’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. She began jumping up and down, clapping her hands excitedly. 

“Really.” He laughed at the display, “We can go wherever you want.”

Regardless of what Burnet said about Kukui being a pushover, the biggest pushover in the house was Ash, hands down. 

“And can we bring Lycanroc with us?” She pleaded, gazing up at her brother with her best Rockruff eyes. 

The large hound’s ears flicked at the sound of his name.

“I don’t see why not.” Ash agreed. “Hey, Lycanroc!”

The orange Pokémon lifted his head.

“Wanna come on a walk?”

Lycanroc immediately perked up at the word “walk” and leaped off of the couch, wagging his tail as he approached. 

Ash leaned down, scratching the Pokémon behind the ears, Lycanroc pushing his head into the touch. 

“I guess that’s a yes, huh?”

The rock-hound yipped in agreement, walking a circle around his trainer’s legs. 

“That’s what I thought.”

Ash glanced up at the loft. 

“Hey, Rotom! We’re leaving!”

“BZZT! AHHH, ASH, WAIT FOR ME!”

——————-

The little group strolled along the streets of Hau’ oli Shopping District. 

Thankfully, the markets weren’t too crowded, seeing as it was Monday morning, so Ash was able to keep a better watch on Maggie. 

The youngster in question was clasped to Ash’s hand, doing her best to keep up, while munching on the apple danish he’d gotten her for breakfast. 

They were never telling Kukui about that. 

“Hey, Rotom.” Ash asked, “What are we looking for again?”

“Bzzt! Professor Burnet requested we get more Oran Berries and Pecha Berries. We need some fresh vegetables too.” The Pokémon answered. 

“Gotcha.”

Ash stopped walking and craned his neck, searching for something in particular. 

“There!”

He pointed to a small tent, where a familiar face was helping some customers. 

Reminding Maggie to look both ways before they crossed the street, they made their way to the little berry stand. 

The woman at the counter smiled widely when she saw who was approaching. 

“Well, well, if it isn’t Ash.”

“Anela!”

“Pika!”

Anela reached out, pulling Ash and Pikachu into a fond embrace.

“It certainly has been some time.” She said. 

Ash sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah...I’ve been meaning to come by, but the League has been keeping me busy lately. 

Anela waved off his apology. 

“It’s fine, don’t worry, dear. I know you must have a lot on your plate.”

They separated from each other, and Anela caught sight of Maggie, who was pressed into Lycanroc’s flank, peering up at the two adults with a curious stare. 

“And who might this be?”

Ash glanced down at his little companion. 

“Oh, this is Maggie, you’ve met her before.” He knelt down to his sister’s height. 

“Maggie, do you remember Anela?”

Maggie shook her head, but Anela gasped in recognition. 

“Ah, yes, now I remember! Kukui and Burnet’s little girl. My, look how big you’ve gotten.”

Maggie, crept closer, but still remained by Lycanroc’s side, unsure. 

Sensing Maggie’s uncertainty, Anela took a Pecha berry from one of her crates and held it out to Maggie. 

“Here. Would you like one?”

Maggie looked at Ash, silently asking his permission. 

Ash nodded enthusiastically, “Go on, Mags, you can have it.”

Maggie took the berry from Angela’s hand and immediately relaxed when she realized that there the old woman meant them no harm. 

“Thank you.” She chirped, happily taking a bite. 

Anela smiled at the younger girl. 

“Now,” she turned her attention back to Ash, “What can I get for you?”

Ash placed his order and made friendly conversation with Anela while she worked, Maggie still munching away on her berry.

“And how is that dear Incineroar doing? Well, I hope?”

Anela asked as she handed Ash a large bag full of berries. 

“Incineroar’s doing great! She’s a real asset on the battlefield.”

Anela chuckled, “I’m glad to hear it. It’s nice to know that she’s in such good hands. Now, I won’t keep you any longer, but I do hope you’ll come back and visit soon!”

“Of course!” He responded, making a mental note to do so. 

“You have a good day now!”

Ash and Maggie waved goodbye as they continued on their hunt for groceries. 

“She was nice.” Maggie commented as she swung her and Ash’s connected hands back and forth. 

Ash nodded. “Mhm. Anela used to take care of Incineroar when she was just a Litten.”

Maggie reached up to Ash’s Pokebelt and tapped the capsule that contained Incineroar. “When I go on a journey, I’m going to have an Incineroar too, Just like you and Daddy. And then I’m going to beat you, Big Brother!”

“Will you?” He mused, gently pulling Maggie out of the way of a passing Tauros taxi. 

“Yep! And then I’ll become the champion of the whole wide world! Just like you are!”

Ash laughed at her enthusiasm. “If that’s what you want.”

Maggie nodded vigorously. “I want to be the very best!”

It warmed Ash’s heart at how much of himself he saw in Maggie. Sometimes it really did feel like they were biologically related.

“The very best, huh? That means you’ll have to go through me first.”

A gruff voice came from behind them.

Ash chuckled knowing instantly who it was, and turned around to face the newcomer. 

“Grandpa Nanu!” Maggie squealed. 

She broke away from Ash and ran to the older man, who scowled at the name, but still swept the young girl up in his arms regardless of it. 

Come on, who could resist Maggie? She was too lovable to stay mad at. 

“Hey there, kid. What are you doing outta school?”

“I only go on Tuesdays and Thursdays, cuz I’m just in beginner school.”

“Beginner school, eh?” Nanu tried to hide his laughter at Maggie’s nickname for kindergarten, “Guess you're just too smart to have to go all the other days.”

“Yep!” Maggie agreed wholeheartedly, “Miss Lillie says I’m the best in the whole class, and the loudest.”

Nanu shared an amused glance with Ash. “Hmmm, I wonder who she gets that from?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Ash rolled his eyes at Nanu’s banter. 

“So, what are you doing on Mele Mele?” The champion questioned. 

Nanu shrugged. “Just visiting. Kukui asked if I’d be his show-and-tell project. He wanted me to talk to the kids about bein’ a Kahuna ‘n all.”

“I brought my Big Brother to show and tell.” Maggie informed him. 

“Did you?” Nanu smirked at Ash’s embarrassed expression. “I’m sure he enjoyed that.”

“Alright, that’s enough jabbing at me for one day.” Ash shot back. “I’ll have you know that I’m the champion of the Whole Wide World in the children’s eyes.”

Nanu put Maggie down, allowing her to return to Ash’s side. 

“Isn’t that something, then.” The Kahuna responded. “Well, I’ve held you lot up long enough. I suppose I’ll see you around.”

“Bye, Grandpa Nanu!” Maggie called after the man as he made his exit. 

Ash snickered at the nickname, reminding himself to file it away for blackmail purposes. 

——-

When Ash and Co. finally returned home, Ash was absolutely wiped. Maggie on the other hand, having been hyped up on sugar from their previous walk, was chasing Rowlet around the house. 

“I’m gonna catch you, Rowlet!” She yelled as the little owl tried desperately to get away from her. 

“Come on, Mags. Quiet down.” He groaned. 

Maggie ceased her chase and climbed up on the couch where Ash was sprawled out. 

Tucking herself into his side, Maggie blinked up at Ash with her round amber eyes, and Ash knew he was in for it. 

“I’m sorry, Big Brother.” She started, “I just really want a Pokémon of my own to play with.”

_ “Translation,” _ Ash thought,  _ “You want me to catch you a Pokémon and get myself kicked out of the house.” _

Maggie’s eyes widened even farther and Ash knew he was a goner.

_ “Arceus, save me when Kukui comes home and finds out what I’ve done, for I will be a dead man.” _

“Alright then,” He gave in, “Let’s go catch you a Pokémon.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it! Have a chapter as your present! 
> 
> \- Angie ^^

_ “Alright then,” He gave in. “Let’s go catch you a Pokémon.  _

Maggie instantly jumped to her feet, eyes going wider than a dinner plate. 

“Really, really? I can have a Pokémon?”

The better half of Ash’s judgment screamed, absolutely not, your dad will freak, but his hatred for disappointing his younger sister was even louder. 

“Really, really.” He responded. “But,”

Maggie’s face grew very serious at the word, “but”.

“A Pokémon is a big responsibility.” Ash informed her. “You have to take care of it yourself.”

Maggie nodded vigorously. 

“I promise I will, Big Brother. I’ll do everything all by myself.”

Ash leaned down to ruffle her hair. “Well, maybe not everything—I’ll help you with the basics—but I’m glad to hear you’re committed.”

Maggie nodded again, bouncing up and down on her toes. 

Ash smiled, but then took a step back and thought for a minute. 

If Maggie was going to get a Pokémon, it had to be one that she could easily take care of and wouldn’t be disruptive in any way. He also had to add in the fact that she was only six. 

So what Pokémon could he catch for her?

Then it came to him, the perfect Pokémon. 

“Big Brother?” Maggie broke him out of his thoughts, “Can we go now? Pleeeeeease? Daddy won’t let us if we wait ‘til he and Mommy get home.”

Ash chuckled at her observation. 

“Clever girl.” He thought, reaching down to clasp her hand. 

Maggie practically screamed his ear off, startling even Pikachu, and yanked Ash towards the door, sending him stumbling. 

“Hey! Slow down! You’re going to scare all the Pokémon away if you make that much noise!”

Maggie immediately stopped, her face growing serious. 

“You’re right.”

The she turned around, put a finger to her lips, and shushed him. 

“You have to be quiet, Big Brother.” She told him sternly. 

Ash stifled a laugh, “Yes, ma’am.” 

Reaching over Maggie’s head, Ash opened the door for her, and the two of them—very calmly this time—headed outside. 

* * *

The trek up route two wasn’t a long one, so thankfully, corralling Maggie wasn’t taking up too much of his energy. She kept trying to run ahead from excitement, and Ash was pretty sure that this was the eighth time in ten minutes he’d had to tell her to slow down. 

However, that didn’t mean he couldn’t relate to her excitement. He remembered he’d been just like this when it came time for him to get his first Pokémon. 

He smiled and scratched Pikachu behind the ears at the memory. The little, yellow mouse Pokémon pushed his face into the touch and made a noise of agreement, as though they were thinking the same thing. 

Finally, they reached the tall grass and Ash pulled Maggie back to a halt. 

“Okay, Mags, you have to stay here, got it?”

Maggie nodded, eager to do anything if it meant getting a Pokémon. 

“Okay.” He said quietly, “Then let’s get you that Pokémon.”

Clutching a pokeball in his hand, Ash let Lycanroc out of its Capsule. 

“Lycanroc, you stay here and watch Maggie.”

The hound grunted in agreement, and turned his attention to Maggie, who refused to take her eyes off the tall grass. 

Satisfied, Ash turned back to the greenery and took a few steps in. 

He crouched down, surveying the area until he found what it was he was looking for. 

A small fluffy Growlithe was poking around, most likely digging for berries, or a stick to play with. 

“Okay, buddy,” he whispered to Pikachu, “you’re up.”

Pikachu leapt down off of Ash’s shoulder, and called out to the Pokémon in challenge.

“Pika!” The pouches on his cheeks sparked with the excitement of an impending battle. 

The puppy Pokémon turned in their direction, startled, but before it could flee, Ash threw a pokeball. 

Pikachu looked up at his trainer, quite disappointed that he wasn’t going to get to battle, but Ash kept his eye on the ball, his fist clenched in anticipation. 

“Come on.” He growled through gritted teeth. 

The Pokeball rolled around a few more times before it finally stopped and the yellow glow turned back to white, indicating that the Pokémon had been caught. 

“Yes!” He shouted, picking up the little capsule. “I just caught a Growlithe!”

“Pika!”

Extending his arm down, he allowed Pikachu to climb up around his shoulder again. 

“Good job, Buddy. Sorry there was no action involved.”

Pikachu nuzzled Ash’s face, letting him know that all disappointment had been forgiven. 

Ash chuckled at his partner and the two waded back through the grass to where Maggie was waiting. 

“Big Brother!” She whisper-yelled, “Did you get it?”

Ash nodded, returning Lycanroc, and pulled the pokeball out from behind his back. 

Maggie gasped, taking the capsule from his hands as though this was all a dream and she’d wake up any moment. 

“Well,” Ash gave her a small push on the back, “why don’t you call it out?”

Maggie glanced up at Ash, unsure. 

“Big Brother, what if it doesn’t like me?”

Ash shook his head, an endearing smile gracing his face. “Don’t be silly. Of course he will like you.”

“Promise?” Maggie still looked fearful. 

“Promise.”

Then he gently took the Pokeball from his sister and pressed the little white button, letting Maggie’s newly caught Pokémon out of its ball.

He crouched down so he was eye level with her and held his hand out to the red and black puppy. 

“Hi. My name’s Ash, and this is my sister, Maggie. She’s going to take real good care of you.”

Growlithe took a few curious steps forward and sniffed Ash’s hand before turning to Maggie and barking happily. 

The smaller girl squealed in delight. 

“He likes me! He likes me!”

The puppy Pokémon rocked back on his haunches and jumped up, his tongue lolling happily.

Maggie crouched down to her knees and enveloped Growlithe into a big hug. 

“Growlie, you and me are going to be the bestest of friends!”

The newly named, Growlie, yipped in agreement. 

Ash couldn’t help but grin widely at the scene. Seeing his sister so happy made him happy as well. 

“Alright, Mags.” He said, pulling the two apart before they started rolling in the mud. “We should get back so we can get Growlie all settled in.”

“Okay!” Maggie returned to his side. “Come on, Growlie! We’re going to go home now! And then I’m going to brush you, and give you treats, and walk you everyday, and you can sleep in my bed…”

Ash chuckled as his sister trailed on and on, all the way home, about how much fun they were going to have. 

The little group was so engrossed in their own little world that Ash completely forgot the hell-storm that awaited them behind their front door. 

“We’ll have to go out tomorrow and get him some supplies, but for now you can just use Lycanroc’s old bed.” Ash was saying as he pulled the front door open, but he immediately froze when Professor Kukui’s voice called from the kitchen, “Ash, Maggie, is that you?”

“Daddy!” Maggie yelled excitedly, dashing towards her father, Growlie at her heels. 

Ash followed, utterly terrified, but nonetheless, not the least bit sorry that he’d made his sister smile like that. 

Kukui picked his daughter up and spun her around, Growlie running circles around the professor’s feet, wanting to join in the fun. 

“And who is this?” He asked, setting Maggie down on the floor. 

Maggie threw her arms around the Pokémon and grinned as he covered her face with licks. 

“Daddy, this is Growlie, and he’s  _ my _ Pokémon.”

Kukui raised an eyebrow, staring straight at Ash. 

“Is it?”

“Yes!” Maggie answered. “Big Brother got him for me.” 

“Did he?”

Maggie was too engrossed in her new friend to notice the very stern glare that Ash was receiving from her father. 

“Maggie, why don’t you show Growlithe to your room, okay?”

The younger girl nodded in agreement and scampered away, Growlie in tow. 

Once she was out of earshot, Ash prepared himself for whatever wrath of Kukui he was about to get. 

“You, sir,” the professor started, “have some serious explaining to do.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
